


地狱之旅

by sevenie



Category: 1776 (1972), American Revolution RPF, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), John Adams (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen, M/M, Redemption
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 死后的世界，时间的流逝体现为年龄的倒退。Adams夫妇没有在天堂等到Thomas Jefferson。当Abigail踏入轮回的时候，John Adams选择了另一条路。
Relationships: Abigail Adams/John Adams(past), John Adams & Thomas Jefferson, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson(past)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 美国历史（/John Adams HBO + 1776）x地狱客栈。  
> 没看过地狱客栈也无妨，与其说crossover，不如说借用了里面的地狱设定……
> 
> afterlife另界设定：  
> 天堂：人从死亡时的年龄开始回流，到出生，然后步入轮回的河流。若了无牵挂，可以直接轮回。有些人为了等待人世间的伴侣/亲人/朋友执念特别强，样貌会以希望的年纪定格留在天堂，直到所牵挂之人死后见其最后一面。  
> 地狱：地狱客栈设定。地狱是人间罪恶的投射。灵魂的年龄停留在其罪恶开始的时候，样貌为半动物体态。永恒，没有尽头的生活——除非通过虔诚的忏悔以获得救赎——然而，地狱的灵魂会随着堕落逐渐遗忘自己的过去。
> 
> 预警：史同OC/OOC人。篡改历史。含现代科技。但既然他们都死了…责任就不在我了!!!（快够）  
> 友谊的jedams，以及超出友谊的jedams。这个世界观是我想出的浪漫化他们之间关系（&不再漫无边际地考据却仍写不出文）的合理方法。
> 
> 敏感话题：Sally Hemings（TJ的黑奴）。对于真实历史的说法不一，本文设定是生前TJ和她的确有特殊关系。一点点信仰讨论，以及蓄奴历史问题提及。我喜欢这些历史人物，但我知道他们不是完美的，但我还是爱他们。就这样，如果一切ok的话，请！

Jefferson感到自己在向下坠落，坠落、坠落……

无底深渊。

他在坠落，直到失去了时间的概念，直到习惯了失重到所有的内脏都在下垂的感觉。

Jefferson睁开眼睛。

一片漆黑。

他开始思考这黑暗将通往何方。

炙热的风沙不断打在他的脸上，那些颗粒变得越来越密集。他摸了摸脸，惊异地发现皮肤上的皱纹已经消失。这时，他才意识到自己多年久病在床、难以消解的关节痛楚也在一瞬间缓和。

发生了什么？

刚有这个念头，就是一阵天旋地转。

他依然在坠落。世界失去了天与地的相对概念，上下颠倒，左右摇晃。重力失去了意义。

黑暗变成了明亮的火光。

与其说是火光，不如说是铺天盖地的熔岩烈焰、以及大片大片混杂着颗粒的浑浊空气。他还没有恐惧于眼前噩梦般的环境，就因为皮肤上滚烫的触感痛苦地喊叫出声。

他正在融化，他在被这恐怖的场景撕成碎片。

他艰难地抬起被岩浆烫穿孔的手，惊异又敬畏地看着它慢慢愈合……却又立刻因为铺天盖地的疼痛再次垂下手。有人在尖叫，那可怕的声音在封闭却了无边际的空间里重重反射，次次回音，显得更加渗人了。然后他才发现那尖叫的来源是他自己。

哪怕在那些被病魔和幻觉折磨的日日夜夜，他也没有经历过这种程度的剧痛。它是双重的，躯壳与内在的疼痛。而这不仅仅是人们所说的‘心疼’修辞。这感受是真实的。

如同整个灵魂被无形的可怕力量穿刺、撕扯、灼烧，随意缝合……

这时，Jefferson才想起来自己应该已经死了。

他躺在病床上，因为中风动弹不得。陪伴他的有Madison和请来的牧师。

然后，他在家人，朋友，还有黑奴的环绕中，在自己的房间里死去。

泪水涌上他的眼眶，不是因为疼痛。

Martha……

所以，这便是对他的罪孽的惩罚。

然后，他的手变成了黑色的蝎子螯足。

* * *

计时结束，吐司从面包机中弹出，发出“嘀”的提示音。

Thomas从昨夜梦境的片段中回过神来。他用手——螯足，他现在拥有的是螯足，或者爪子，随便怎么说，反正不再是手了——拿起吐司，把它们放进盛着刚煎好的蛋、还有切好的生菜番茄的盘子里，又用刀叉把食材拨弄到面包片中间。将100%盒装橙汁倒入玻璃杯，Thomas满意地在餐桌前坐下，开始享用一天中的第一餐，享受经历工作地点常年的混乱之前最后的宁静。

他已经有两百多年没有尝试过咖啡和茶。因为这两样饮料永远是冷的，不是现在流行的冰，也不是传统的热，就只是冷的——这是在地狱生活的小小不便之一，又一个将人逼疯的中间步骤。

吃完早餐，Thomas把洗好的餐具放回消毒碗架，小心地用钥匙锁上了门。钥匙圈在他的爪子尖端上滑了好几下。当他把钥匙放进口袋时，他还差点把衣服的布料划破。Thomas皱起了眉。

他步行从自己相对“体面”的公寓走去最近的轻轨站。几分钟内，周围的景色迅速变得落魄起来，路边到处都是宿醉的流浪汉和瘾君子，几个衣衫褴褛的生物惬意地抽着大麻，空气中的毒品残留和尿骚味越来越严重。

Thomas目不斜视地走着，握着枪的手时刻插在口袋里。

他坐在破败的轻轨里，在整车昏昏欲睡的半人半动物中保持警戒。Thomas紧紧窜着放在膝盖上的公文包，防止有混迹在上班族中的扒手突然抢走了他的包和里面的工作文件——这件事半世纪前、上个世纪，和上上个世纪都发生过。

窗外是通往中心城区的街景，灯红酒绿的高楼旁边，到处都是残破的小巷，自动贩卖机上标示着可乐和毒品的广告。整个城市被贫富差距划分成了方格。是的，地狱里也存在贫富差距，甚至比地面上更胜一筹。

远处的钟楼上，一个巨大的“7”字形霓虹灯闪着光。标明离今年地狱的人口大清洗日还有七天。

Thomas的头疼痛起来，思索着年末那一天，他躲在议会的办公室加班、或举着枪坐在公寓里所有家具堵上的门背后……哪一种选择可以免去他被暴徒一刀刺死的可能性。

如果整个地狱只存在完美的理性人，那么上面利用每年一次的大屠杀达成的“人口控制”政策根本不可能成功实施。Thomas在心里自嘲地笑笑，但他在指望什么呢？

这里可是地狱。

Thomas开始思考自己的年末愿望。到底是再买一辆车好结束终日挤电车上班的生活（只不过那车迟早会 **又一次** 因为路过的帮派枪战被毁掉，而保险公司不会考虑这样的常规意外事件），还是在“大清洗”时手无寸铁地去街上走走，直接被周围的流弹一下崩掉脑袋好（他的自杀倾向历史已经快要满两个世纪了，永恒地在地狱活下去和Thomas的理想日子没有一丝接近的地方。他无时无刻不在惊讶自己的存在居然还未终结）。

可能是因为哪怕在地狱里，依然有一个制度存在，依然需要政治和管理。地狱的经济发展繁荣，科技和地面上的水平齐头并进，法律形如虚设，文明是个全然的讽刺词汇。而路西法的王室已经维持了两千年。

地狱，他身处地狱，在这片利爪、节足和尖角的海洋中日复一日地、机械地生活着。曾经是人类的灵魂们变成了半人半兽的怪物，各自因为一个他们快要忘光的罪行而活在这片无休无止的惩罚中。这里没有诗歌、没有人性、没有秩序、没有理想、没有美，只有放纵、罪恶、混乱、不公，和全然的丑恶。

当轻轨到站的时候，Thomas已经完全忘记了昨天晚上的梦。

* * *

地狱议会的每一天都是一场乱糟糟的无用功。

当Thomas拖着疲惫的步伐走向轻轨站时，他 **又一次** 产生了存在危机。第一万五千多次吧。毕竟他已经193岁了。

轻轨上的液晶电视屏幕播放着666 News的节目，地狱的公主在发言。这是她第一次出现在公众的视野中。她谈论着王室对地狱人民的责任，Thomas不仅多看了屏幕几眼。顶着巨大山羊角的邻座也这么做了，发生丝毫没有掩饰的轻蔑嗤笑。

的确，路西法对地狱的统治全然建立在堕天使和旧时权贵的力量上，不时有新兴的势力挑衅，极少有成功到足以得到妥协的——即使有，也不过是新的邪恶强大到压制旧邪恶的较量。

王室对地狱人民的责任就是维持后者的恐惧。

“我相信我们会有比大清洗更好的控制人口的方法，比如说——救赎！”列车经过一片信号不太好的区域，画面上公主和主持人的面孔都扭曲了，电视里传来的声音滋滋地响着。

明明身处地狱，讲话却像个天使。世界上最大的讽刺莫过于此。

“……我相信你们每个人的心底里，都有美好的部分，也有渴望救赎的时刻！即使是你们……你们这群杀人狂、变态、食人魔……”

Thomas愣住了。他的脑中突然响起一段遥远的对话。

**_——他们是没有救的！他们不知道自己在做什么。睁大你的眼睛，这就是一群暴民，你在指望什么？这样的革命只会引向文明的毁灭。_ **

**_——这依然是有意义的。每个人都有值得被救赎的地方，即便是暴民。这样的反抗也是一种觉醒。你还是等着看吧，A先生。_ **

**_——天呐，现在我们当中，到底谁更像正统教徒？亲爱的J先生。_ **

****

那是谁？他们在说什么？

地狱公主结束了她的发言。建立一个招收渴望救赎的灵魂入住旅馆的实验性项目，理想到不切实际的地步。整个车厢平静了一秒钟，然后，半人半动物形态的恶人们纷纷爆笑。

“这项目就是个垃圾。”山羊角邻座笑得直不起腰来。

Thomas的思绪又飘向了计划的两难——在明年来临前，他到底应该消极自杀，还是再去买一辆车？

到站后，在街道的拐角处，他感到后背上抵着的枪口。

“把钱交出来。”是山羊角的声音——急迫地，看来也是瘾君子的声音。

“好的。”他顺从地举着双手，“我的皮夹在大衣左边的口袋里，我可以去拿吗？”

“不许动，老实点。”枪口往Thomas的背上更进一步，一只蹄子状的手往他左边的口袋里掏去。

而那里当然空空如也。

电光火石间，Thomas悄然伸出的蝎子尾巴终于往抢劫犯的腿上刺了进去，手上也拿出另一边口袋里拉开了保险栓的枪。

Thomas往山羊角的手上开了一枪，见来人的手枪落地，又往他胸口连开三枪。山羊角痛苦地倒下了，他又在抢劫犯的脑门上补了一下。

Thomas嫌弃地避开地上四溅的脑部组织，将自己的手枪放回了大衣口袋。他掏出帕子擦了擦手上的硝烟，捡起了地上掉落的手枪，熟练地打开弹膛，居然是空的。

他的眼神顿时冷得像冰。

Thomas把其他弹膛里的子弹拣了出来，全放进口袋里，踩碎了地上的枪，继续往家去。

他感到有些莫名其妙的恶心，甚至没了对晚饭的期待。

* * *

然后，Thomas发现他的公寓门口站着一个人类面孔的 **生物** 。

那是一个小个子。他穿着上上个世纪的过时衣物，肚子神气地凸起来，像个茶壶。来人衣冠楚楚地观望着他家的门牌和上面“Thomas”的署名。Thomas没有姓氏——他生前有，但早就被他忘记了——又一个在地狱生活的惩罚之一。

Thomas把手伸进了放着手枪的口袋里。

他不会有正常访客的，来的人只可能是地痞流氓或者商品推销员——也包括毒贩。Thomas决心先判断一下，如果是前者就一枪崩了他的头，如果是后者就把他赶跑。带着这样的想法，Thomas清了清喉咙。

来者转过了头，他大概四十来岁的相貌，有着苍老而疲惫的眼神，眼睛却又不像地狱中大部分生灵的那般麻木不仁。

他竟是个 **人类** 。

小个子惊异的目光在Thomas的螯足和露出的尾巴上停留了一下，又困惑地扫过他的商务休闲套装和风衣。最终，他用似是抱有希望的语气开了口，“上帝啊，Jefferson，真的是你吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jefferson……那是谁？”奇装异服、半是蝎子半是人类形态的生物茫然地歪了歪头。

他的头发是带了些银色的金红，在地狱的街灯下泛着光。淡褐色的眼睛看向他——那是看向一个陌生人的目光。

Adams的心沉了下去。

* * *

灵魂在地狱的现象是人间罪恶的投射。外在的年龄停留在其罪恶开始的时候，样貌会堕落为半动物体态。在混沌中，没有目标也没有希望地生活，直到万物终结——这便是神的惩罚，除非他们通过虔诚的忏悔获得救赎——然而，无不例外，地狱的灵魂会随着罪行的加深而逐渐遗忘自己的过去。

姓名是有力量的。

Jefferson已经遗忘了自己的名字，否定了自己的过去。

《独立宣言》的作者、他所认识的那个害羞而坚定的理想主义年轻人、不断提醒他注意Hamilton派党羽的 **他的** 国务卿、用那么多信纸和墨水寄托出的 “亲爱的先生”……

他们用整个后半生怀念的大陆会议，那些吵吵嚷嚷却充满希望的日子，最美丽的时光。

和那苦涩而沉默的十二年。  
这是一段政见不同又心照不宣的友谊——心照不宣到决裂的时刻也那样悄然无息。

以及十二年后那些小心翼翼的修补，俏皮语句中的互相试探，一遍又一遍寻求确认——我还在乎你，非常在乎你，和曾经一样。你也如此吗，亲爱的先生？马萨诸塞和弗吉尼亚隔得那么远，再厚的信封也不足以传达他的思念。Adams多么想再一次亲眼目睹友人的面孔，再一次在和他意见相左时，伸手亲昵地用手指戳着他的领花。

他本以为这个愿望最终会实现的，在天堂里他们一定会再相见的。

他和Abigail，Jefferson和Martha，他们都会再次相见的。Jefferson会见到过早被上帝召回的女儿们。他也会再次见到他的孩子们。他会抱住Nabby，告诉她，她是如此勇敢，他为她骄傲。他会和Charles和解，他不该那么严厉的。

Adams还记得自己生前最后的念头是，他终于可以见到Abigail了，他真的好想她……——可这样Jefferson就是他们那一代最后活着的人了。这个弗吉尼亚人可真过分，在信里比较孙辈的数量时，他已经赢了；而现在，在比谁活得更久上面，他又要赢了——好在Jefferson有很多年轻的朋友，希望他们的陪伴不会让他觉得太孤独。

之后，他在天堂里重新见到了Abigail，他的一生挚爱和最亲密的朋友。他们重逢的时刻甜蜜而自然，仿佛又回到了还在法国凡尔赛宫的年代。他的孩子们很高兴。Nabby是一个坚强的年轻女人，在天堂里她再也不用承受病痛的折磨。Charles的形象是一个孩童。他早逝的儿子本该在三十年的生者时光倒流完毕之后步入轮回——轮回的存在和他以为的另界不太一样，然而这就是天堂运作的方式——但Charles以这样的形象等着他，等待父亲的原谅。他看着这张稚嫩而忐忑的脸，再也生不出气来。

一个毫无芥蒂、和颜悦色的John Dickinson是他没有预料到的，甚至连固执地等着妻子的Alexander Hamilton看上去都顺眼了几分，或许另界的净土的确洗涤了人们的心灵。

……

Aaron Burr来了。Hamilton抱着他哇哇哭。

果然，Hamilton的吵闹性格连天堂都无法净化。

这哭声如同魔音贯耳，在整个天堂中回荡。不得不说Hamilton的确是真情实感，哭声才能有这么大的能量。最终，Franklin被逼到跑去听Mozart的音乐会了。狡猾的科学家是他们中第一个学会用意念瞬移的人——天堂灵魂们无意中发现他们可以掌握的技能。

“我们明明有那么多的时间来和解！”年轻人哽咽着说，“事情本不该这样结束。”

Burr已经是老年人的模样，白发苍苍的他看起来竟有些腼腆。  
“Hamilton，我也真的很抱歉。”他说。

对于在妻女和一群政客老熟人面前被Hamilton抱着哭这件事，Burr明显有些无所适从，但还是像对待无理取闹的孙辈那样，一下一下拍着年轻人的背。

……

他从未在天堂见过Martha Jefferson。听说她早就已经轮回了，这很不寻常。

他死去的时候91岁，在天堂里本应该待91年。一年又一年，Adams的容貌越来越年轻。然而，他始终没有等到Jefferson。

Adams握紧了袖子上的花边。他用意念复原出1776那一年自己在大陆会议的惯常穿着——天堂灵魂的小小便利之一——如今看来，这一切都不太有必要。

“你就是Jefferson。”他说，“这是你的姓氏。你不记得了吗？”

眼前的生物，连躯壳都不再是人类，却有着友人的容貌。他长得和Adams对于Jefferson面容的最后记忆中一模一样。

**地狱中灵魂的样貌会停留在其罪恶开始的时候。**

Jefferson——或者说Jefferson的灵魂中还剩下的东西——无论那是什么，用全然陌生的目光看着他。

“Jefferson？那不是我。”拥有蝎子螯足的生物摇了摇头，“他们都叫我Thomas。”

他用一种和两个世纪之前，在他们都还活着，而且还很年轻的时候，一模一样的方式眯起了眼，“而且，你是谁？你不该待在这里。我们认识吗？”

他已经全部都忘记了。

**地狱的灵魂会随着罪行的加深而逐渐遗忘自己的过去。**

任何灵魂在地狱里待了那么久都会被同化。

Jefferson，我的老朋友，你到底做了什么……

Adams突然很想哭。Jefferson不知道他耗费千辛万苦才得到通往地狱的机会。他不知道Adams为此经历的别离。他不知道他为此付出的代价。

“我们生前是好朋友，很多年很多年的朋友。你居然全忘了。你怎么敢？J先生。”他只是说，嗓音比他想要表现出来的更尖锐些，“Thomas Jefferson，这是你的名字。”

* * *

Thomas抓起一大把意大利面放进锅里煮。

锅有点小了。他站在灶台前耐心地等待浸泡在水中的通心粉软下去，然后用木勺把露在空气中的那一小部分压平。

“没想到你现在居然会自己做饭了。”他的访客坐在餐桌前感叹道，“不过我也没有那么意外，你一直是个美食家。”

“自己做饭很特别吗？”Thomas边搅拌边说，“便利店的速冻食品简直是垃圾。而我又不是那帮大腹便便的地狱伯爵，不仅有好几个厨子，还要让仆人把饭盛上来。”他想象了一下那样的场景，做了个鬼脸，被自己的笑话逗乐了，“堕落也要有个限度。”

令人不安的寂静。Thomas回过头来去看他没有半点印象的生前好友——John Adams，那人说这是他的名字，而且他就像一个英国老古董一样坚持要以家族姓氏互称。

Adams一言不发，只是用一种混杂了难于置信和好笑的表情望向他。

“别吧。”Thomas差点把木勺弄掉，“难道我生前真的是那种人？我是个‘王室成员’？”他在“王室成员”上厌恶地加重了语气。

“不。当然不是。”天堂的来客憋住笑，“不过你有自己的法国厨子，而且还有‘仆人’帮你把饭盛上来。”

“真可怕。我生前曾是的那个人……”Thomas打了个寒颤，“听起来像个自以为是的傻瓜。”

“嘿！我不许你这么说。“Adams表现得如同是自己受到了冒犯，“我的朋友Jefferson是……是世界上最美好的人，也就除了Abigail吧——Abigail是我妻子，顺带一提——他有一颗柔软的心。即使——”

“即使他最后还是下了地狱，还变成了这幅鬼样子？”Thomas嘲讽地张了张黑色的钳子。

天堂的来客只是平静地看着他，丝毫没有被他的螯足所吓到。“请不要那么说，Jefferson就是你。而且那种生活方式是有历史背景的，你曾经也和现在一样不认同。你只是忘了。”

Thomas耸耸肩，又转回去煮他的面条。

他看着沸水咕噜噜地冒泡。他很不喜欢Adams的说法，就仿佛那个Jefferson才是完整的人，仿佛Thomas只是这个灵魂的入侵者，或者剩下来的残缺可悲的其中一块……然而……

然而，事实的确如此。他甚至无法反驳。

当他开始翻炒通心粉的时候，Adams很感兴趣地在一旁观看。“你做的是番茄洋葱酱？我还以为你只钟爱Mac & Cheese呢，你当年在菜谱中要求的奶酪量足够撑死一桌政敌。”

“Mac & Cheese？”Thomas唯一能想到的是便利店里恐怖的速食面条，“我以前很喜欢那玩意？！”他先是感到一阵失望，接着又理直气壮地认为一定是地狱的产品加工业篡改了他曾经使用的方子，最后才想到生前的事情和现在的他已经没有关系了。

他给面条和肉肠蔬菜撒上胡椒碎和盐，翻炒均匀，关上火，出锅装盘。Thomas把平底锅和铲子一并放入水槽，然后和天堂来客一起在餐桌前坐下。

“对了，”他突然感到有些不好意思，“我得提醒你一下，它不会很好吃的。也许看起来可以接受，但它真的不会很好吃的。地狱里无论做什么食物都是这样，永远都不会令人满意。”

“是吗？”天堂的来客伸出了手，放在两个盘子上方。

Thomas瞪大了眼睛，感觉自己可能出现了幻觉。天堂的灵魂真的会发光吗。

然后，Adams用叉子卷起通心粉放出了口中，露出了幸福的表情。“我觉得很棒。你太自谦了，Jefferson。”

“叫我Thomas，拜托了。“ Thomas叹了口气，“我对‘Jefferson’这个名字，准确来说是这个家族姓氏，真的没有一点印象。我想我的家人们应该全都在天堂吧——即使有在这里的，肯定也和我一样忘记了过去的身份。无论你想要从我这里得到什么，来找老朋友叙叙旧或是怎样，我只能告诉你，你会失望的。我不是你记忆里的那个人。”

然后，Thomas吃了一口自己盘中的面条。  
他愣住了。

地狱中食物总是很难用言语形容。并不是调味料的问题，也不是食材的问题，就是每一次都会缺些关键的味道，就像是永远不会醇香的咖啡，或者冰冷的茶。Thomas已经不记得生前吃饭的感觉，但就在刚才，他从食物中得到了一种自己仿佛还活着的错觉。那样美好又残酷的错觉，差点让他涌出不带情感的泪。

“你把我的食物净化了！”他指控道。

_天堂的灵魂居然有这样的技能……恐怖如斯。_

Thomas不再烦恼Adams在地狱中该如何生存了。天堂的灵魂都是被神宠爱着的孩子，应该有能力自保。他之前就是因为担心Adams的安危才邀请他来到了自己的公寓——Thomas也承认自己有那么一点点惊喜。毕竟，地狱里不存在友谊，只有同盟，而他真的太孤独了。他并不是信任Adams——连记忆都没有谈何信任。只是，若Adams是地狱的访客，他会怀疑此人别有用心；然而，Adams来自天堂，明明是他需要提防Thomas才对。

“就算是一点小小的见面礼好了。”Adams慢条斯理地说。他的餐桌礼仪无懈可击，执着于把食物咽下去再说话，“难道这不好吃吗？”

“请不要做多余的事。”

“话说回来，我之前还以为天堂的人都是不用吃饭的。”Thomas最终还是忍不住好奇开口道，“你不觉得这种生活过于世俗化了吗？”

“怎么可能。”Adams忍俊不禁，“那你以为天堂的生活是怎样的，难道是整天唱圣歌，然后和天使一起弹竖琴？” _虽然我生前也是这么以为的……_ 他在心里补充道。

“我当然不知道，毕竟我从没去过。”Thomas耸了耸肩。

“你到底做了什么才会下地狱。”天堂访客的语气突然变得严肃。

“我宁可不去谈论它。”

“为什么？”Adams激动地大声说，血都涌到了脖子上，一只手在空中愤慨地挥舞着。Thomas看着他，三心二意地听他说话，思绪突然变得恍惚——哪怕他已经遗忘了全部的生前记忆，这个场景给他的感受也依旧如此熟悉。看来他们以前的确是朋友。

“……你可以忏悔，真心诚意地去忏悔。只要你想！我在找到你公寓之前路过了很多地方，街上的那些灵魂、那些怪物……他们都是一群无药可救的变态、嗜血的杀人魔。Jefferson，你和他们是不一样的，你还有机会……”

“我也是变态和杀人魔之一。”Thomas从神游中回到了现实，他听不下去了，“Adams，你根本不认识现在的我。我已经不是Jefferson了。我和生前的那个人已经没有关联。我记忆中的第一件事，就是身处地狱。”

Adams不赞同地看着他。

“以及，还是让我告诉你一件事吧。”Thomas满不在乎地继续说，“我的确忘记了生前的所有记忆，但是还未完全忘记我的罪恶——也就是我来到这里的理由。”在放出言语的重磅炸弹后，他又补上一枪，“我知道自己是什么人，也大致能推测出我曾经是什么样的人。不要再心存幻想了。如果你到现在依然觉得Jefferson是个美好的人，甚至认为遗留下来的我值得被‘救赎’，只有两种可能——一，你一点也不了解他；二，你明明了解，但你假装看不见。”

天堂来客就仿佛被他打了一拳。这是意料之中的反应，但Thomas依然很不喜欢他脸上的表情，也不喜欢他自己胸腔里现在的感觉——那是心脏供血不足导致的肌肉抽搐吗。  
“总之，不管用什么方法，你还是尽早回去吧。回到属于你的地方。”Thomas说。

“没有人可以完完全全地了解一个人，甚至是那个人自己。”过了半响，Adams重新开口道，恢复了坚定的平静，“我所认识的Jefferson绝不是‘变态和杀人魔之一’，哪怕他生活在地狱，哪怕他已经遗忘了生前的记忆。他就是你。”

Thomas愣住了。而天堂的访客闭上了眼，他这次并没有发光，但他看上去仿佛在发光，“我相信，我认识的Jefferson并不是虚假的幻想。”

* * *

Adams痴迷地看着他把清洁剂小球扔进公寓的洗碗机里。Thomas弯下腰把门合上，点了开始按钮。

“就这样？就这样就可以了吗！”天堂的访客如同一个兴奋的孩童，他对着标有倒计时的显示屏幕左看右看，“科技的发展令人惊叹。地狱里竟然有这样的东西。”

“只是和人间的生活同步罢了。路西法很重视这些。” _所以街头的贩卖机里才会有最新型的毒品。_ Jefferson感到好笑，“莫非天堂的时间是停滞不前的？你们发展到工业时代了吗？”

“天堂的时间不是的静止的。我们也有电灯。”Adams摇摇头，“不过我的确从未见过这些奇怪的‘现代科技’，或许是两边的时间流速不一样吧。“ 他打量着Thomas公寓里的设施，“如果Franklin能来就好了，他会高兴到走不动路。”

Thomas并不知道Franklin是谁。他也没有在意。

“我建议你在十点之前洗漱完毕，公寓在深夜是没有热水的。”他提醒道，然后想起了什么，“你带换洗衣物和睡衣了吗？如果没有，我可以借给你我的衣服，只不过……”他停顿了，目光意有所指地飘向Adams比他矮了不少的个子。

Adams慢慢反应过来，他的血液又涌上了脖子，头上仿佛冒出蒸汽一般。“真的非常感谢您，亲爱的先生！不过我并不需要！”

“嘭！”他身上的老式服装变成了一件不同颜色的老式服装。  
“嘭！”一件不同款式的老式服装。  
“嘭！”一件不同款式也不同颜色的老式服装。

“嘭！” “嘭！” “嘭！” “嘭！” “嘭！”……

“嘭！”最后，一件睡袍。

Thomas目瞪口呆地看着他展示完毕。

天堂的访客看上去洋洋自得，也有些腼腆害羞，“其实我把整个衣柜都带来了，毕竟出远门的时候准备多少都不为过。所以完全不用担心，我亲爱的朋友。”

 _这一定是炫耀。_ Thomas有些晕眩地想。“我去给你布置一下客房。”他说，然后朝着近一个世纪都没有踏入过的房间走去。

“等等，还有一件事，Jefferson——”

“哦，John，拜托了！请叫我Thomas！”

天堂来客的脸瞬间变得通红。Thomas莫名其妙地看着他。

“Tho-Thomas……”

“真高兴能再次见到你。”


	3. Chapter 3

刺眼而诡异的紫红色天空闪着光，远处的工厂烟囱放出乌黑的烟。地狱近几百年来一直承受着工业污染带来的后果。这天早上，情况似乎格外严重。空气中弥漫着刺鼻难闻的化学制品气味，和街道上久久不散去的大麻味还有尿骚味一起，混合成了一种恶心到令人大脑额叶直发冷的感觉。

“这真是令人难以置信！”Adams在咳嗽的间隙发出反胃作呕的声音，他用一块朴素的无花帕子紧紧捂住口鼻，闷闷地说，“此城市急迫需要更有效的治理，这简直比法国宫廷后花园的空气还要恐怖！”

Thomas百年如一律地秉着呼吸，明目张胆地翻了个白眼，因为不能呼吸的缘故所以没有接话。 _您可以在回天堂的时候和“那上面的存在”据理力争一下，好派些天使来改善地狱居民的生活环境。_ 这是他因为不想呼吸而未说出口的讽刺。

Thomas大步向前走去，熟练地跨过地上的垃圾，避开了路边的瘾君子和流浪汉。Adams紧紧拽着他的袖子，就像抓着这地狱景象里唯一的一根稻草，左顾右盼着，一个红着眼睛疯狗一样的人嘶嘶地龇起了牙，吓得他一哆嗦，又往Thomas那里靠得近了些。现在他们两个简直是贴在一起了。

地狱的生灵皱起了眉，这个人连呼唤他的名字（也是他生前的教名）都忸忸怩怩，在私人空间的定义上倒是不拘小节。“如果我是你，就会低下头不和他们对视。”他咬牙切齿地说。

他们匆匆跨过一个狭窄的路口，路过一群衣着暴露的人。见有人经过，他们一个个搔首弄姿起来，一个还朝Thomas抛了个媚眼，把烟圈吐在了他面前。Thomas目不斜视，不耐烦地一把抓住Adams的手腕——这位天堂访客浑身僵硬，已经快把他的大衣袖子拽脱线了。

当他厌恶地绕开散落在地上的衣物，无视趴在墙上的几个生物时，旁边的角落里传来一个尖细的声音。

“呀呀呀～蝎子先生！”长着蜘蛛后足和八只眼睛的女人缓缓向他们走近，刻意把领口往下拉了拉，“为什么不来看看我能给你什么呢？” 她用眉毛附近两只黑色的微小眼睛惊奇地撇了满面通红的Adams一眼，“还有这位……哟，这是什么稀有的小天使啊。”

天堂访客直接后退了半步。

“小宝贝，原来你还不习惯地狱里的女人吗？”蜘蛛正面有两只眼睛继续盯着Thomas，另外两只的目光也转向了Adams，“我又不会吃了你。”

“那可不一定，我以Franklin对于昆虫及其他虫子的习性科普作证……”Adams喃喃嘀咕着一些只有他自己才听得懂的话，“等等，蜘蛛的幼虫也是部分蝎子的食物之一……所以事情的结局也并非是既定的……”

“我向你保证这其中的乐趣只会比地面上更多。”她对着自己的腹部下面做了个淫荡的手势，舔了舔嘴唇，“我不介意你们两个一起来。”

纯洁的天堂访客看起来受到了巨大的惊吓，甚至说不出一句完整的话。

Thomas从喉咙最深处发出感到强烈厌恶的声音，他不快地瞪着蜘蛛。

“去你的。你这只蝎子， **难道你觉得你就比我强了？** ”蜘蛛倾斜着身子向他们走来，用闪着光的多只眼睛充满敌意地打量着Thomas，她张开嘴露出两个分泌着白色黏液的尖牙。

“不是这样的，我无意冒犯。”Thomas抑制住拔枪的冲动，而是拽过了语无伦次的Adams，“这只是一个取向问题。如你所见，我们都是gay。”

“哇喔，我很抱歉。”蜘蛛的尖牙缩了回去，“你们忙你们的吧！”

“祝你有美好的一天，小姐。”Thomas拽着天堂的访客飞速逃离了这个巷口，掏出手机开始和上司发短信。

“地狱真是太堕落了……好吧，我其实也没有指望其他东西。”Adams用手帕擦了擦额头，心有余悸地感慨道，“让我惊讶的是，她居然真的不找我们麻烦了。”Adams狐疑地回头看了一眼那个女人——那个有着女人声音的蜘蛛，“莫非在地狱里无忧无虑（gayness）是真的会传染了？还是说在这里人们脑回路都不太正常，抱歉，我没有说你，Jefferson-Thomas。”

“你在说什么？”Thomas的目光从手机屏幕上缓缓移开，看着Adams。

“啊，没错。”好一会儿后，他说，“就是这样。”

* * *

樱桃形状的炸弹，经过一个完美抛物线的轨迹后，落到了演讲台的下方。  
——半人半动物们惊恐的叫嚷。

后方传来一声巨响，火光过后，只剩大炮的浓浓硝烟。  
——杂乱无章的逃窜脚步声。

漫谈飞舞的火箭筒。  
挖掘机的凿壁声。

墙壁开裂，窗框落下。  
玻璃碎成了一片片掉在了地上……

……

“哦，真是太好了。这么看起来，今天又是不用上班的一天。”Thomas维持着打开门的姿势，为Adams扶住门，“John，难为你陪我跑这一趟。”

“这到底是什么情况，地狱的议会被暴徒占领了？”天堂访客瞪大双眼，不敢相信眼前的这一幕，“这是对议会制度的蔑视！——哪怕是地狱的议会！”

“没什么好惊讶的，这种程度的骚乱只不过是一个周期性日常。”Thomas耸耸肩，“他们全是我的同事，大概是路西法出差后更加肆无忌惮起来了。”

“我对你工作的地方有了极为深刻的……印象。”Adams左顾右盼地打量着。

“Thomas！”一只长着翅膀的灰褐色大猫从靠门的桌上跳了下来，向地狱的居民扔了什么东西。猫橙黄色的眼睛无神地扫过Adams，带给他一种不舒服的感觉，“我们一致投票决定派你去和地狱的公主谈判。因为你是迟到最久的那个人。”

“地狱公主？那可真是稀奇的谈判对象。”Thomas熟练地接过车钥匙，“你们想让我去谈什么？”

“她那个异想天开的救助旅馆项目呗。”猫坏脾气地抱怨道，“路西法甩手跑路了，莉莉丝太宠女儿了。于是，Happy Hotel——这就是了，他们的宝贝女儿给我们整出的烂摊子。没太过分，但你知道，快乐旅馆的存在只会助长懒惰的风气。没人真的想要得到救赎，但很多人想要一个免费的住处，和食物。这是对垃圾的包庇。”

“你说得就好像这地狱里面有人不是垃圾似的，Husk。”

“你又让你的良心挡路了，Thomas。“ 猫挑起了红色的长眉毛，“你要到什么时候才能意识到自己早就不是人类了？我们已经不需要良知或者自我谴责那种东西了。”

“Husk，概率再小的事情也有发生的可能。万一——仅仅是一个假设的场景——万一，”Thomas停顿了一下，“如果真的有人想要获得救赎呢？你不觉得地狱公主的异想天开项目对于他们来说，是这个永恒地狱中唯一的机会吗？”

“对！没错。”Adams挺直了腰板，“我想如果存在这样的人，他们在地狱里日复一日地耗着也不会开心吧，只有被霸凌和压榨的份。你们难道会阻挡他们去获得自己想要的生活吗？”

“你是刚来的吗，还是从天堂掉下来的，亲爱的小朋友？”名为Husk的猫用一种暴躁的呼噜呼噜声抱怨道（“嘿！我的存在可比你年长不止两个世纪。你这只暴脾气的猫！“ ），“这里？这里对于每一个人来说都是‘地狱‘，小天使。没有人会觉得这里是‘家‘。”他嘲讽地对Thomas笑笑，“至于生活的定义，这你得问我们的看法专家了，你说呢，Thomas？”

“灵魂的生活在跌入地狱的时候就已经结束了。”被点名的地狱居民平静地说，“在这里的每一分每一秒，都是每个人应有的惩罚。”

“所以说你不会真的和地狱公主、还有你的这位天使朋友一样相信救赎吧？”

“怎么可能？“ 蝎子的尾巴悄悄地勾了起来，“然而，我觉得快乐旅馆的存在还是挺有意思的，我在这里待了快两百年了，很久没有那么有趣的事情了。”

“地狱的小公主不会知道她开启的是怎样痛苦的折磨。”Thomas眯起了眼睛，讲话的速度越来越快。他脸上露出狰狞的神情，周围的空气也被这阴郁的气息感染。房间靠门口的这一角落，温度急剧下降，“给予他希望，再把他打入谷底……我最喜欢看到污浊堕落的灵魂自以为是地挣扎，违心而带有目的地忏悔，殊不知上面那位根本不会理睬，最后发现一切都是徒劳罢了。”

天堂的访客一言不发，他呆呆地看着半人半蝎子的生物变为血红的眼，微笑嘴角边露出的獠牙，挥舞尾巴尖上的锐刺，举在半空中的钳子，和从隐蔽的多余袖口突然暴出的螯足尖刺。

**还有那印在墙上，漆黑的影子。**

“你果然是新来的吧。有时Thomas会表现得特别暗黑，习惯就好。”Husk猫拍了拍Adam的肩膀，爪子却被一股看不见的力量不轻不重地弹开。

“谢谢您的好心。日安，先生！”Adams瞪了猫一眼，没有再看Thomas，而是异常生气地离开了。从议会房间飞出的炸弹碎片从他半径几厘米的地方落下，仿佛受到了隐形屏障的阻挡。

“你的这位朋友到底是何方神圣？还有，你们是怎么认识的？”猫用胳膊肘捅了捅Thomas，抽了抽鼻子，“他身上有种令我非常厌恶的气息。难不成他真是从天堂来的，那位大人没有堕天的化石老朋友？不会吧。”

“我也想知道这些问题的答案。”Thomas望着矮小的天堂访客离去的背影。Adams像个陀螺般，在战火纷飞的议会大厦中快速前行着，他的身体轮廓周围仿佛在隐隐约约地发光，弹药的碎片和烟雾穿不透他的四周。

_你明白了吗。_

_离开吧，天堂的老朋友。_

_这里已经没有什么留下了，也没有什么值得你留下了。_

* * *

刚到地狱的头一年，Thomas宛如一具行尸走肉。并非说他现在就不是，但头一年，他是字面意义上的行尸走肉。

他每一天，每时每刻，都想着自杀。灵魂消散，永世毁灭，怎样都无所谓了。

他记得自己完整的名字，记得自己的人生，犹如一种耻辱。他时常庆幸于自己容貌的变化——至少，在这里没有人认得出他；至少，羞辱还没有达到极致。也许他所有的朋友都会诧异他的结局，但他自己明白这一切的因果。而他甚至曾担心自己该怎么去见Martha，太可笑了。

Thomas的法国邻居是地狱里的又一个另类。他是个厨师，经营着一家街角的小餐馆。不工作的时候，就整天摆弄他门前的花园，哼着不知名的小曲儿，给花园里面各种各样的植物浇水。邻居是只蜈蚣，有很多很多手，他一小时就能打理完别人一整天的活。

“先生，你为什么总是表现得像是没什么苦恼呢？”某个极为疲惫的一天，Thomas在自家门口和邻居打招呼时忍不住问道，“这里是地狱啊。”

蜈蚣停下了手中的活，想了想，说，“不是我想要表现得很快乐。可除了接受一切之外，我们还有什么能做的事情呢？这里是地狱啊。”

那天晚上，Thomas失眠了。

他很难改掉伴随自己一生的傲骨——又或者，只是单纯的做作和傲慢——这个特质给他带来了比地面上多得多的麻烦。

**“你觉得你比我们强吗？”**

“拜托，伙计。这里已经是地狱了，你能到这里来总有原因吧。”

人们总是那么说。

然后，在一次社区对于路西法政权关于修路政策中征税比例的集会中，他炸死了所有在场持反对意见的人——也就是除了他之外的所有人。

这件事轰动一时。毕竟，拥有这样力量的地狱灵魂不太常见。

议会的人注意到了他。有大恶魔举荐了他。

Thomas有了新的工作，也要搬去里中央城区更近的街区。这时，他已经忘记了自己的名字。只是别人都还在叫他Thomas，于是便应下。

搬走的那天，他和哼着小曲儿洗着新车的法国邻居告别——他之前的车在又一场街头的枪战中被波及报废了，地狱的家常便饭。

“再见，先生。”Thomas对蜈蚣说，“也不知道今后还能不能再见面。”

“Thomas，你还记得自己的名字吗？” 蜈蚣看着他提着行李的样子，突然问道。

蝎子摇摇头。

“其实我生前认识你，你有个很善良的女儿。”邻居说。

“我对过去的记忆在不断流失。”Thomas悲伤地咧了咧嘴，“不过，她现在一定在天堂。”

“你还记得你刚来的时候，问我为什么总是很快乐吗？”邻居的法国口音突然变得奇怪了起来，“因为在地狱中，每个人都面目全非，对于我竟然是一种幸运。在地狱中，在我生前《独立宣言》并未实现的部分居然成了真。”

“我也曾有个女儿。我和我的妻子总共有七个孩子。”蜈蚣把帽子拿在手里，看着Thomas的眼睛，“我出生于弗吉尼亚，不过我妈妈的母语是一口非常纯正的法语，所以我最熟悉的语言也是法语。我们的东家破产了，我们被分开售卖。从此，我再也没有见过我的妻子和任何一个儿女。”

Thomas的灵魂——他灵魂残缺的部分，颤栗了。

“相比其他东家，至少您对我还不赖，先生。可能因为我学得快，脑筋又灵活——虽然我死了之后才有机会认字。”蜈蚣悲伤地看着他，用拖长的南方口音说道，“只是，先生，到了这里，我们才真正成为了朋友。而您甚至称我为‘先生’。只有当我变成半人半蜈蚣的怪物时，我才成为了一个‘人’。”

“再见了，Thomas。我的确从来都没什么苦恼，可也没什么欢喜事儿。”*

……

往后漫长的岁月里，Thomas不再知道蜈蚣的命运。因为永恒的生命使得他在地狱的记忆也变得千疮百孔了。他忘记了自己生前几乎所有的事情，也忘记了自己来到地狱的第一年曾有个喜欢哼着小曲儿浇花的邻居。

* * *

Thomas拿着Husk给他的钥匙，思索着给地狱公主再发一封邮件作为预告，是否过于唐突。 _她最好别期待什么接待皇家成员的礼仪。_

出乎意料的是，他在混战之后遍地是废墟的走廊尽头，看到了靠着墙等到不耐烦的、气鼓鼓的天堂来客。

“准时！准时是一种美德，Thomas！”Adams气到都忘了纠结直呼教名的事情，他不安地摆弄着自己复杂样式的衣领，开始自言自语起来，“天呐， **地狱的公主，路西法的继承人** ？！我得留下一个得体的印象……没错，不是好印象，是不卑不亢的印象…… **路西法的女儿** ，我要去见她。你敢相信吗，Abby，不，你不敢……”

“等等，”Thomas打断了他的思考，“为什么你也要和我一起去？还有，为什么你还在这里？”

“我还能去哪里？”Adams莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“以及，为什么我也要和你一起？这算什么问题，那可是地狱的 **公主** ！我有多年的外交礼仪经验，我当然得和你一起去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】 *法国口音邻居的故事是杜撰的。部分灵感取自于马克吐温的小说《一个真实的故事》。


End file.
